


Libertas (BEING RE-WRITTEN)

by VampireQueen326



Series: Libertatis Amor Magicae [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueen326/pseuds/VampireQueen326
Summary: "I swear to you I will protect you with every fiber of my being. You are my everything, and hold a more special place in my heart with my people."The time is now to rise and defend what is right in the messed up world that everyone lives in. As told in books of old two lovers of complete opposites will attract, and break apart this terrible utopia piece by piece. One by one false light will fall and real light will shine. For as light must live on darkness must be its shadow.(Book Two)





	1. Prologue

???

All I hear is screaming. To what body it belongs to I do not know for sure, but I do know for sure this is real.

_Run!_

They scream with a raspy voice their screams revealing their pain, and suffering.

__

_Just go! Save the baby and run please!_

In an instant my eyes open to bright sunlight shining within my eyes. Where am I? I reach beside me I grasp only smooth gritty earth, and grass. I sit up before falling back down letting out a desperate yell in agony. My chest felt like it was on fire. I raise my right hand looking at the dried blood my hand desperate to remember what happened before my hibernation. My thoughts were disturbed by a tiny cry beside me. I turned my head to the left of me to see cradled in my left arm was a infant wrapped in a blanket of pure silk and wool. I let out a choked cry slowly sitting up carefully pulling the infant to my chest. And for the first time I got to admire my child's features. Together we cried quietly in the dawn's morning light wondering what is to be. I kiss her forehead gently before gathering enough strength to stand.

I look toward the sky not knowing whether my lover is alive or dead, but I remember now that was their screams to me. I know what I must do, but can I push my need for my lover aside for now until I finish what is needed to be done?

...I don't know what would you have me do Sean?


	2. Lost Home

Mark's POV

Even with every fiber of my being screaming at me in agony I trudged forward back to base camp, hoping to see at least something to help me and Evelyn brave against the harsh winter soon to come. 

The fallen leaves and twigs snap and crunch beneath my feet. Dark's very being is bleeding out through my wounds littered throughout my body. Even he is too weak to speak at the sight before our eyes.

My mind instantly bids war on itself reliving the scene, the screams, the smell of death and blood barely inches from my face. Everyone's tortured screams fill my ears, but one voice rings above them all.

"Sean..." I weakly mutter as his screams fill my head. It was my job to protect you, I promised I would, but I failed you. A harsh cry erupts close to me louder than the screams of those in my head. I look down to see even Evelyn shares my pain as if she too feels or knows something is wrong.

"Shh love." I gently shush her while giving her a slight bounce in my arms. Doing my best not to wince as I graze my elbow on a half healed gash. "We'll be alright." I say gently barely noticing my tears until the cloud my vision, causing my voice to tremble. With Evelyn more calm a walk through the bones of what used to be a civilization now left to be a ghost town. Blood stains litter the ground, but even I can't seem to find the bodies of those who suffered a more terrible fate than I. Until I get to the center of town to where my home used to lay. 

There burned to the ground what a pile of bones and the bare bones of a house. I stare in silence as one message is simply spread out with the bones of those close to me.

**Come find us**

"Don't touch them" Dark mutters into my head breaking through the horrible thoughts scattering my brain. "They're cursed with a darker message." He's right. When I look closer at the bones I can see the purple hue of magic left behind by someone not so friendly. They've trapped a tortured soul into them as a form of punishment. Which is only something an Angel can do. We only kill while they torture and can drive others mad. "The old hags are still here." Dark says unamused, but I know he is grateful to some extent.

"Show yourselves! It's just me." I say aloud to the still forest the wind barely rustles what is left of charred mangled trees leaving a horrible stench of ash. 

"Thou is not alone completely." The youngest of the twins say coming out of their hiding spell. "You made it out with the child we see." The oldest says while they come closer. They both have already bandaged themselves being the head nurses comes in handy sometimes I guess. 

"Child or not there is a mess here Daniella." The younger said being the obvious lighter twin to her darker counterpart.

"Hush Lanua the shadows of the forest still watch." Daniella says harshly to her sister her right blind eye of no use to her besides a gateway for her demon to watch from. "Rohein speaks of spies in the shadows not far from here. We must stay silent." She looks at me with desperation in her face. "Dear child there is no time. We made refuge away from the shadows, and Lanua can provide us sanctuary from the child's deadly cries." She turns quickly seeming to be in a rush to go back into hiding. Lanua grabs her sister's wrist turning her back around I could tell by the intensity of her face she already made a shield to protect us from unwanted eyes.

"That is not all you must tell him Daniella." Lanua said in a warning tone eyeing her sister with a stern glare. Being the unlikely twins that they are one carrying an Angel and one carrying a Demon it is not unusual for one sister to get glimpses of the future in dreams.

"Now is not the time Lanua!" Daniella said with panic in her voice, but her sister would not release her. Forcing her to surrender she let out a huff and a shaky breath. "So be it." She said her eyes focusing on me. "Mark Edward Fischbach a man of his word, but a weakened man at heart will face the unrelenting forces of war."

"You've told us this before woman!" Dark hissed aggravated that his plan had failed even with Daniella's warnings. Daniella simply raised her hand to politely ask for silence, and even in Dark's frustration he decided to shut up.

"Bones will shatter, but the names of whom they belong to are not who you believe. Blood will rain, and sacrifices must be made. Some even too hard for you too bare. If you fail Amaranth will release those of fallen to help him force his rule, not knowing those who have fallen want nothing but to consume all the light left of this world." Daniella finally finishes a unnerving silence ringing throughout the forest a smell of smoke wafting into the air. "We must hurry!" Daniella urges frantically. We follow the sister's lead to where they have made sanctuary I turn to look at what was left of my home. My family. Only to see in the distance that the whole forest was beginning to go up in flames. I watch in horror as the flame grew, wailing, screaming, roaring at me consuming everything I loved. And what was left of whatever memory there could be. 

I follow the elders towards the mountains near what is a human refuge using there premade trenches of water to save their small town from the unending flame that claimed my home. Lanua took Evelyn from me to give me some space to calm down from all that is crashing around me, but how could I be fine again? Even without Dark consuming me how was I supposed to not be consumed by this unending darkness within my chest. I don't even know if Sean is alive, or anyone else for that matter. I walk into the cave the elders have made a shelter out of using the water that has collected from the stream to clean my face of soot and dried blood. I look to my left to see Lanua swiftly cleaning Evelyn from the harsh wilderness we had faced, and Daniella getting bandages ready for me before looking down at my hands seeing the beautiful script still etched into my skin. Tears cloud my eyes once more without even anyone mentioning his name, but the unbearable feeling in my heart almost rips me to shreds just reading his name on my tan skin. "If you're still out there, I will find you Sean." Is what I keep telling myself over and over. But just the image of seeing his mangled corpse, or him possibly being part of those pile of bones makes it impossible to stand. I shouldn't have went on that watch. I shouldn't have left your side. I'm so sorry Sean...


	3. ??Being Re-Written??

Dear Readers,

Hey everyone, I know I've been gone for a while. Alright a long while, but I do have my reason personal and logical. But my reason for not writing was simply I made the common mistake of not planning everything out exactly how I wanted so I grew frustrated with the holes in plots I left. I'm sure those of you who read "Magic Bonds" know what I'm talking about. After the comments, I got on both 'Wattpad' and 'Archive of our own' about being confused and the really distasteful ending I made at least to me anyway I decided I will be re-writing not just "Magic Bonds" and "Libertas" into one major book. But rewrite all my previous books in the past as well. Some will be thrown out the window, for instance, the just smut book as I deem it unnecessary since I wish for you to read all of my books instead of just a few context clues and not understanding where the feeling of the scene is coming from. I will leave the old books here for others to look at and mock or give constructive criticism or to simply just enjoy something old. But that is all I have for now I will not be posting in the next couple weeks as I wish to get ahead in all of the books I want to republish so I can keep an update schedule as followed but not limited to:

 

Monday: New Magic Bonds Re-Written

 

Wednesday: New Concubine Re-Written

 

Friday: New Fangs to Claws Re-Written

 

(And others that will be updated randomly most likely throughout the week)

 

Anyways I hope you are having a lovely soon to be fall!

-Vampy


End file.
